


SWAT that Butt

by specialisthalstead



Series: SWAT!Jay Alternate Universe [1]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Annoyed!Hailey, Confused!Adam, F/M, Fluff and Humor, SWAT!Jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialisthalstead/pseuds/specialisthalstead
Summary: He’s seen the guy before, hell, he’s seen him a few times before, this isn’t the first time they’ve had to call in SWAT. And honestly, he’s never had any issues with SWAT before, but this guy… Adam’s been irked by him the last couple of times he’s seen him.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Series: SWAT!Jay Alternate Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743577
Comments: 19
Kudos: 85





	SWAT that Butt

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on [tumblr](https://bleedinghearthalstead.tumblr.com/post/617753478274695168/).

There’s a dozen police cars surrounding the bank, even more police officers taking cover behind the cruisers, there’s police tape going back a block, a bunch of onlookers are still milling around and SWAT just pulled up. Great. Just what you need on a Monday morning.

Intelligence has been following the robbery crew for a few days now, waiting for them to hit their next target. The crew was brutally efficient in their earlier heists, but never harmed anybody, so the plan was to bust them as soon as they led the team to their stash house. That plan went tits up as soon as a gunfire erupted inside the bank and panicked screams filled the air. Without any eyes and ears inside and not wanting to aggravate the situation any further, Hank told them to stand down and initiate a Plan 4.

And now here they are. The team except for Hank is crouched behind their cars, their guns pointed at the bank’s front entrance. The SWAT commander and two of his men walk up to Hank and they appear to be talking plans, gesticulating at the bank, before they move towards the command truck.

Adam follows them with his eyes until he sees that one of the SWAT guys hasn’t moved and is staring at him. Why is he staring at him? He’s seen the guy before, hell, he’s seen him a few times before, this isn’t the first time they’ve had to call in SWAT. And honestly, he’s never had any issues with SWAT before, but this guy… Adam’s been irked by him the last couple of times he’s seen him. Then Adam sees something move in the corner of his eye and it’s a flash of blonde hair – it’s Hailey. And when he glances back at SWAT guy, he realizes that the guy hasn’t been staring at him, he’s been staring at Hailey. And it’s also in this moment that Adam knows why he doesn’t like the other man. He was staring at Hailey the last time they saw each other too. Hailey, who is definitely trying to not look in SWAT guy’s direction, except that her eyes flicker over when she thinks no one is watching, like she’s nervous. He doesn’t know how long this staring contest lasts until there’s a crackling sound coming from beside him and it’s Hank’s voice filtering through Hailey’s radio, telling her to join him at the command truck. She has barely stood up from her crouch before Adam jumps up as well and announces that he’s coming with. Hailey only raises an eyebrow at him and walks off, Adam trailing behind her. He frowns when he notices SWAT guy following them too.

The briefing with Hank and SWAT is quick – they have established communication with the robbers who have given their demands, but everyone knows that they are only stalling them until the SWAT team can breach. They listen to the SWAT commander give his orders to his men and after a chorus of “yessirs”, the SWAT team clears out of the command truck. It’s a tight fit inside the truck and it’s a wonder nobody else notices, but Hailey lets out a tiny surprised squeak when SWAT guy squeezes past her. And if Adam hadn’t been paying attention as hard as he was, he probably wouldn’t have seen SWAT guy’s hand lingering on Hailey’s behind. It’s only for a second and Hailey seems otherwise unfazed, but Adam can’t help but glare daggers at the back of SWAT guy’s head until he is out the door. Hank tells them to go back to their positions and wait for further instructions.

Back with the others, Adam keeps glancing at Hailey, but Hailey does a great job of ignoring him and pretending that nothing happened. They hear over the radio that SWAT will breach soon, but nothing ever prepares you for the sudden crack of a sniper rifle firing. Adam flinches a little, others even duck, not sure where the shot just came from. Just a moment later, they can hear flash bangs and surprised shrieks inside the bank, followed by rapid bursts of gunfire. Two minutes later and the whole thing is over, hostages coming out the front door with their hands up, followed by members of the SWAT team. It seems that the robbers have all been neutralized.

In the aftermath, the team is still hanging around, interviewing witnesses and getting statements. This might be one of Adam’s least favorite things to do, especially because it means a ton of paperwork even after the fact and even though they already got the bad guys. He is still keeping an eye on Hailey who is talking to a woman a few cars over. As soon as Hailey sends the woman on her way, he sees SWAT guy just a few paces behind her. Adam growls lowly and quickly strides over, but before he gets to Hailey, SWAT guy is already sauntering up behind her, once again reaching for Hailey’s behind. Before SWAT guy can touch her, Hailey slaps his hand away.

“HEY!” Adam’s shout not only turns the heads of the pair but also more than a few others’. He stomps right up to them and gets right in SWAT guy’s face. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Adam, no!” Hailey tries to get between them, but Adam has already shoved SWAT guy away from Hailey. The guy looks angry as hell and Adam wonders if he’s made a huge mistake. Before SWAT guy can retaliate, Hailey stares him down and he stops in his tracks.

“Not here!” Hailey hisses and grabs them both by the arm (painfully, Adam might add) and drags them away from their staring colleagues. As soon as they are hopefully out of earshot of other people, Hailey lays in on Adam. “What the hell was that?”

Adam is taken back by her outburst. “Why are you yelling at me? He’s harassing you!”

SWAT guy has the audacity to let out a laugh, which is quickly subdued by Hailey slapping his arm. He shakes his head in amusement. “You don’t even know what you’re talking about, man.”

“Oh my God,” Hailey mutters, rubbing her hand over her face. “Adam, what did you see?”

“He touched your butt in the command truck! And he was about to do it again!” SWAT guy laughs again, Hailey only groans.

She turns to SWAT guy and sighs. “I told you not to do stuff like that at work.” SWAT guy at least looks sheepish now, but Adam still doesn’t understand what is going on.

“Wait, so you know each other?”

“Well yeah,” SWAT guy rolls his eyes, “we work together.” Hailey slaps his arm again. “And that’s my wife.”

Adam scoffs and looks at SWAT guy like he’s just told the most blatant lie. “No, she’s not.”

Hailey rubs her forehead and decides this can’t get any worse. “Adam, this is my husband Jay.” And now Jay has the widest grin on his face.

Adam does a double take. “Wait, what?”

“I’m married to this idiot,” Hailey glances at Jay who winks at her.

“You love this idiot.”

“Wait, you’re married!?” Hailey groans again and walks off, Jay snickering and following her, and Adam is left gaping at their backs, still trying to grasp what the fuck just happened.

* * * * *

The team decides to hit up Molly’s after they finish up, mostly, or so Adam thinks, to figure out what happened between him and Hailey and that other guy earlier today, those nosy bastards. Once they walked back to the team (Jay snuck away like a fucking ninja), of course their colleagues asked them what was up, but Hailey played dumb and Adam was too embarrassed to say anything. Whatever happened, he was also not going to out Hailey like that, he wasn’t that much of an asshole.

A couple of drinks later, Adam is relieved when the team stops questioning them and moves on to Kevin’s plans of organizing parties at Molly’s again. His relief is short-lived though when he spots Jay as he enters the bar. The guy definitely looks less intimidating without his tactical uniform and sniper rifle, but Adam still can’t believe this is happening to him. He tries to sink lower in his seat, but Kim taps his arm and nods her head at Jay.

“Hey, isn’t that the guy?” By now, everyone at their table, including Hailey who had her back facing the entrance, has turned in Jay’s direction, who has also found them, or specifically his wife, because his stern expression changes into a goofy smile and there is no way that smile is directed at anyone else but Hailey. Jay makes his way to the back of the bar where their table is and, when she is within reach, slings his arm over Hailey’s shoulder.

“Hey.” He waves at the team. He gets some half-hearted “heys” in return, but the team is obviously confused as to why Hailey just let a random guy drape himself over her. Hailey, for one, doesn’t look surprised.

“Guys, this is Jay.” She reaches up to hold the hand on her shoulder, clearing her throat. “Jay, my husband.” There are some shocked reactions from the group and the mood suddenly turns slightly awkward, nobody knowing what to say to that. Adam doesn’t know what to think of the fact that Hailey’s been hiding this from everyone else too.

“Congrats?” Adam tries and obviously fails when Hailey averts her eyes, but when Jay squeezes her hand, she looks up at him and gives him a soft smile.

“Hey, nice to meet you, Jay.” Kevin gets up and gives Jay a pat on the back. “So you’re the guy with the long gun, huh?”

Jay chuckles. “I’m guessing you mean my sniper rifle, but hey, that’s what she keeps calling it too.”

Hailey groans, but the others start laughing and Kevin drags a chair over for Jay to sit down. Thank God for Kevin, Adam thinks, that guy can defuse any socially awkward situation. There’s a round of introductions and then Kevin tries to persuade Jay to spill the details on the SWAT operation at the bank since some of it is classified. At first, he resists, but after Kevin and the rest of the team promise to buy him several rounds of drinks, Jay not only tells them some SWAT secrets (Hailey’s pretty sure half of them are lies, terrible lies), but also proceeds to tell them how Jay and Hailey met at another bank robbery that hadn’t gone quite as smoothly. Hailey obviously isn’t too happy about how her private life is put out in the open like this, but she seems happier and softer around the edges than usual, like she can move more freely now that her relationship is not so secret anymore.

At some point, while Jay is explaining mathematical formulas on how to account for the earth’s curvature on long distance shots, Hailey and Adam’s eyes meet and he mouths “sorry” at her and shrugs, but Hailey just waves him off. It’s already water under the bridge.

Some drinks later, when Jay refuses to tell them how their first date went and Kevin insists on buying a round of tequila shots, Hailey feels like she needs to do some damage control. Jay and tequila never end well.

“Alright, enough with 20 Questions.” She gets up and motions at Jay to do the same. “We’re going home.”

The others try to talk them into staying for just another round and even Jay chimes in, “I haven’t even finished my beer yet!”

Hailey leans over to him and whispers something in his ear. Jay immediately gets up and chugs his beer, saying his goodbyes to the unit. “Nice to meet you guys, but we gotta go.”

Kevin lets out the loudest laugh and gets up to give both Hailey and Jay a hug. “Same here, man. You can finish your story next time!”

Hailey blushes and gives Kevin a shy smile, grateful that he has made the effort to keep the evening lighthearted and fun. Adam watches them leave, Hailey leading the way, Jay’s hand on the small of her back. Well, at least he doesn’t have to worry about being killed by SWAT guy tonight.


End file.
